Anything But Ordinary
by kat aesthetics
Summary: [Tidus x Yuna] 17 year old Yuna has just been dumped by her boyfriend Seymour on their two year anniversary. Now that her and Rikku are staying with Lulu in Zanarkand, will Yuna find a new love?


A/N: Aaah. This is my very first Tidus-Yuna fic. I've been reading them for so long, and I've finally decided to write one. I hope it turns out okay n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of the characters in it… though I wish I did. ..;

**Anything But Ordinary**

**By Takari AAF**

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Accident**

The sun began to set as two girls walked along the sidewalk, bags in their hands. One was extremely perky, bouncing ahead of the brunette beside her.

"Isn't this awesome, Yuna?" the girl exclaimed to the brunette.

"I guess so," the brunette, Yuna, replied.

"I can't believe we will be living together with Lulu! The three of us are going to have so much," the perky blonde said.

"I hope so, Rikku," Yuna said, a sigh escaping her lips.

Everything was happening so fast for Yuna. In a matter of a day, it seemed her whole life had changed. Her and Rikku had been living with Cid in Luca just a few days ago, and going to Luca High. Now here they were in Zanarkand, going to Lulu's place to live with her. Yuna was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of Rikku yelling out.

"Lulu!" the blonde-headed girl exclaimed as the black mage appeared at the door. Rikku ran up and threw her arms around her.

"It is good to see you again, Rikku," Lulu said, a smile on her face. Yuna slowly made her way up to the door and waved slightly. "Hi Lulu," she said, forcing a smile. It wasn't like she wasn't happy to see her, but she was still upset about the reason she was here.

"Yuna! It's been forever, it seems like," Lulu said, hugging her. She ushered them inside and closed the door.

"Welcome to your new home," she said brightly.

"We are going to have so much fun," Rikku said, cheerily.

"You got that right," Lulu said. Yuna just nodded her head politely.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked her.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just tired. Can I go lie down for a while?" Yuna asked.

Lulu nodded. "Down the hall at the end and to the right."

"Thank you, Lulu," she said, leaving the room.

When Lulu heard the door close, she turned to Rikku.

"What's wrong with Yuna?" she asked. Rikku looked down the hall to make sure Yuna wasn't out there. She motioned for her to follow her onto the porch.

"Yunie had been going out with Seymour Guado, right? Well a few days ago, he broke up with her and on their two year anniversary too," Rikku explained.

Lulu nodded in understanding. "Yuna was so sad and couldn't stand to be around him which is why Cid suggested you two come and stay with me, right?" Lulu asked.

Rikku nodded. "I see that my father filled you in."

"Yes. Anywho, we should get back in there in case Yuna comes out and gets suspicious," Lulu said.

The two walked inside, closing the door behind them. Lulu showed Rikku to her room and she got settled in.

After about a half an hour, Rikku came out of her room and strode into Lulu's. She was lying across her bed, reading a novel.

"I think the three of us should go do something tonight, help Yunie get her mind off of things, ya know?" Rikku asked, plopping down on the bed next to her. Lulu closed her book and gracefully got up.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," she said. "What did you have in mind?"

Rikku pondered this for a moment. "A club?"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "No. Hell no."

"Hmm… how about a movie then?" Rikku suggested, smiling brightly.

"Now that sounds good to me," she said, nodding in agreement.

"I'll go tell Yunie the plan," Rikku said excitedly, running out of the room and down the hall.

She walked into Yuna's room and saw her staring out the window.

"YUNIE!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Yuna turned around, startled. "Rikku! What is it?" she asked, alarmed.

"That's okay. You two go without me," she said, turning back to the window.

Rikku groaned. "Yuna Lesca! Get your ass ready because you are going whether you like it or not, and if you still refuse, I'll drag your stubborn self if I have to!" she exclaimed sternly. She walked out, closing the door before Yuna could object.

Yuna sighed and changed into a different outfit. She put on a white spaghetti strap tank top, black low-rise flare pants, a silver-studded white belt, and white flip-flops. She grabbed her purse and walked into the living. Lulu and Rikku were already waiting. Rikku was dressed in another of her revealing outfits, this time a hot pink tube top, a faded blue jean mini skirt, and pink stilettos. Lulu, however, was wearing a black tank top and maroon pants with black boots.

"Ready, Yuna?" Lulu inquired, heading for the front door.

Yuna nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am," she replied.

The three of them piled into Lulu's black mustang and they were off.

**---Movie Theater---**

"Three tickets for Mr. & Mrs. Smith, the 9:30 showing," Yuna said to the ticket guy. She handed him some money and he gave her the tickets. The three girls went into the theater. Rikku immediately started running up the stairs.

"Back row!" she exclaimed.

Lulu and Yuna sighed, following after their perky friend.

"Is she always this way?" Lulu asked.

"No… sometimes she's excited," Yuna said, laughing.

She blinked. "She's already past excited."

Yuna shook her head. "No, right now she's just regular old happy… excited is a whole different level," she giggled.

They got their seats and sat down. The previews hadn't started yet. Yuna's stomach growled slightly.

"I think I'll go get something to snack on," Yuna said, getting up.

"Okay. Hey, get us some popcorn while you're there," Rikku said, handing her a few bucks. Yuna nodded and preceded down the stairs. She turned the corner and BAM! Yuna slammed into someone. She fell back, landing on the floor on her butt.

"I'm so sorry," a male voice said.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have been so careless," Yuna replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Yuna nodded and accepted his hand. He pulled her up, and Yuna found herself staring into the most beautiful cerulean eyes she had ever seen…

**To Be Continued**

A/N: This chapter wasn't very exciting since I was trying to introduce the plot and characters. The next one will be much better, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
